Una historia
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: ¿Locura o Amor?, no cabe, hay cosas sin entender y otras que son sumamente claras, Kakuzu Hidan muy mal summary pero la historia no es tan mala, bueno ud desiden reviews porfa


**¡¡Konnishiwa!! Pues aquí esta historia que la publique en mi flog, y ahora la quiero publicar aquí a ver que tal me va, es un Oneshot que esta algo larguito, pero no mucho, en el oficial fueron en realidad 3 capitulos, pero aquí lo hare solo en uno ¿vale?, bueno esta historia la hice al terminar una de otra pareja de los Akatsuki, que también publicare un poco más tarde¿ok? sin nadamás que decir les dejo leer agusto...**

Nota: Contiene algo de Leemon pero nada explicito, solo detalles o rasgos, por eso esta en "K"

* * *

**_UNA HISTORIA  
"LOCURA... O ¿AMOR?"_**

**_Kakuzu x Hidan - Por : Hina chan Hyuuga girl  
_**  
-¡¡¡JODER KAKUZU!!!- gritaba eufórico el hombre de ojí violeta y peligris  
-¬¬ ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES AHORA!!  
-nada.. Solo es costumbre ya...  
-¡¡cállate!!- le fulmino con la mirada- déjame contar el dinero que me a dado hoy el líder  
-eres un codicioso u.ú ¡¡TE IRAS AL INFIERNO!!- ríe maniacamente mientras se tortura a su mismo con un cuchillo de cocina...

-¡¡idiota!!- le arrebata el cuchillo  
El peligris le mira perplejo  
-¡¡acaso quieres manchar mi precioso dinero con tu maldita sangre ¬¬!!  
-¡¡JODER KAKUZU JASHIN SAMA OS CASTIGARA!!!- tomo su collar y empezo a hacer un ademán "atrás adelante" hacia kakuzu... -TE MALDIGOO!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA . #

-baka u.ú

Pasaron varias horas... el dinero de Kakuzu estaba en pilas y las monedas en bolsas... Hidan hacia sacrificio con un siervo que encontró por allí...

-Veo que les reina la paz por un rato... Hidan... Kakuzu...  
O.O- ¡¡ZETSUUU¡¡¡No os espantes así!!!  
-¿que deseas Zetsu? -dijo cortante el encapuchado  
-El líder os tiene una misión... para ambos

-JODER KA... DIGO JODER ZETSU ¬¬  
-os traumas conmigo Hidan ¬¬  
-tranquilos los dos...  
-discúlpanos Zetsu...  
Hidan se cruza de brazos, y en cara hace un puchero - Jashin sama no permite que me disculpe u.ú

-OK, tienen que ir a capturar al Bijû llamado Uzumaki Naruto... el Kyuubi... parten ahora mismo...  
-entendido...- dicho esto Zetsu desapareció, Hidan estaba que le llevaba la que lo trajo...  
-joder kakuzu... ¿porque no rechazamos la misión del estupido líder y vamos a por una recompensa?  
-- recompensa...- la baba se le escurría por la comisura de su boca...  
-JODER KAKUZU ERES UN OBSECIONADO!!!  
-y tu un ridículo de la religión- empezó a caminar...  
-joder... - suspiro, tomo su guadaña y salio del lugar siguiendo a su compañero...

Ambos ninjas tanto el encapuchado obsesionado con el dinero, como el ojí violeta con su guadaña y extraño carácter obsesionado con su religión alabante a Jashin sama, se encaminaban donde cierto Bijû escandaloso...

El ocaso se aproximaba, parte de la luna ya se dejaba ver...  
-Kakuzu... -dijo en extrema calma el peli plateado  
-he ¿¿os encuentras bien??- pregunto arqueando una ceja...  
-jode... digo ¬¬ tu ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

El ojí verde le miro extrañado, debajo de su capucha blanca sintió como la sangre empezaba a calentarse en los pómulos de sus mejillas  
-h-hai... pero tú pagas  
-¡¡¡JODER KAKUZUUU ERES UN MALDITO AVARO!!!- grito a todo pulmón... mientras que en una cabañita de por los alrededores se encendía el tenue resplandor de un foco...  
Kakuzu tomo vuelo y le dio un azote con el puño cerrado a la cabeza de su compañero -¡¡idiota!! Vamonos...

-Kakuzu... ¬¬  
-¿¿que quieres ahora pedazo de bestia inmunda??  
-¡¡¡MATEMOSLESSSS!!!! 0- dijo con cierto bling en su mirar y una sed de sangre se asomaba por cierta sonrisa maquiavélica  
-si te permito hacerlo... ¿te callarás?

-no os prometo nada...  
-joder hidan ¬¬  
-¡¡¡JODER KAKUZU!!! ESA ES MI FRASEEE¡¡¡¡¡OS IRAS AL INFIERNO POR NO TENER SENTIDO DE LA ORIGINALIDAD!!!!!  
-baka- suspiro- anda... diviértete... ya es tarde... cuando acabes con ellos, os utilizaremos la cabaña para pasar la noche...

Hidan solo sonrió triunfante, y se dirigió donde la cabaña mientras que Kakuzu... iba por algo "gratis" que comer...

«««««« KAKUZU's pensamientos««««««  
Idiota... como has podido pensar de esa forma ante un maldito engendro como el u.ú...- me digo a mi mismo mientras sigo con la mirada cada movimiento de aquel, el que maldigo cada que puedo, y que no me deja contar mi dinero por ningún momento u.ú... - comida.-. Que comida... ¡¡JODER!!

¡¡¡¡JASHIN SAMA OS MALDICE!!!!... ¡¡¡¡JODER KAKUZUUUU!!!!- ja ese idiota, se oye a lo lejos os está divirtiendo a lo grande, probablemente este con su estupido ritual, y de paso, me menciona aun así... tsk... a lo lejos oigo un río... algún pescado... chas... odio pescar...

«««««« DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD««««««

Kakuzu, poco a poco se acerca al río, una bella vista a los ojos de cualquiera menos los de el...  
-odio la maldita agua...- hizo un gesto de desagrado y poco a poco se deshizo de sus ropas akatsuki, quedando únicamente en un pantalón algo flojo, percudido de color grisáceo, dejando ver todo su cuerpo, todo remachado con unos hilos negros gruesos, su rostro del mismo modo pero a pesar de ello no se le veía mal, le quedaba ese hilo negro, sus ojos la bola negra con la pupila verde esmeralda, su cabello algo largo color negro y lacio un poco mal cortado y sus abdominales muy bien hechos...

se echo al agua con más pereza que nada a los pocos minutos salio con unos 3 o 4 pescados en mano... regresaría a la cabaña junto a Hidan que seguramente ya habría acabado su ritual...

Tomo sus ropas y camino aun mojado, semidesnudo por así decirle los cabellos en la cara y con ganas de "contar mi dinero en este momento" eran los pensamientos de él... en el trayecto... iba con los ojos cerrados guiándose por solo su instinto y habilidad...

-ka-kakuzu...- se escucho una vos que le hizo separar sus parpados, y ante el su compañero, con toda la vestimenta llena de sangre, todo su rostro con un tono rojizo que le hacia ver inocente... cosa que realmente no era... el moreno solo le miro y sonrió un poco...

-¿que pasa Hidan?- suspiro- ¿ya has acabado? -preguntó ya teniendo en cuenta la respuesta  
-esto... Si, Jashin sama esta satisfecho- bufo el ojí violeta... miro de arriba hacia abajo al que tenia enfrente de si  
-¿que pasa?- le miro picarescamente- ¿acaso te gusta lo que ves? - sonrió mientras inconcientemente aparecía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas -""mierda que e dicho o.o""- pensó

-esto...-su rostro se ponía cada ves más rojo si eso era posible- ¡¡JODER KAKUZU!!- dudo un poco- ¡¡¡VETE A CONTAR TU MALDITO DINERO!!! - se volteo dándole la espalda al moreno cruzando sus brazos y haciendo puchero... -""¡¡joder¡¡¡Maldito kakuzu¡¡¡¡Os tienes el poder de leer la mente!!!!""- refunfuño para si mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la cabaña...

La noche era presente, el cielo libre de estrellas, despejado solo la luna resplandeciente hacia presencia, dentro de la cabaña aquellos dos miembros de akatsuki, los más poderosos por así decirles ya que... es difícil matarles... dentro de la cabaña solo ellos dos, los cuerpos que habían sido descuartizados, ahora estaban en una bolsa a fuera de la cabaña gracias a que Kakuzu le ordeno a Hidan hacerlo, en la mesa dos platos, de curry, dos platos con pescado frito, por un lado de cada uno un baso con un poco de sake y en medio de la mesa la botella entera de sake...  
-¡¡¡itadakimasu!!!- dijo Kakuzu al momento de separar los palillos para empezar a comer, recibiendo una mema por parte de Hidan  
-¡¡joder kakuzu!!- dijo mirándole con el seño fruncido  
-ahora que coños quieres ¬¬- dijo también mirándole mal para seguirle el juego  
-¡¡hay que orar para que Jashin sama sea feliz y os perdone nuestras vidas!!!- dicho esto en un aplauso unió sus manos, agacho la cabeza y puso los codos sobre la mesa, y empezó a orar, solo dejándose oír cosas raras que ni Kakuzu llegaba a entender, el ojí verde le miro con un desden, e hizo acto seguido a imitar la posición de hidan y empezar a balbucear sin sentido alguno...

-¡¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!!- dijo eufórico Hidan para tomar los palillos y empezar a comer, seguido por Kakuzu que aun seguía en esa posición...- ¡¡joder kakuzu!!- este no reacciono- kakuzu...-le miro... y seguía sin reaccionar...-¡¡¡JODER KAKUZU PONTE A COMER DE UNA BUENA VES!!!- en un acto desesperado tomo su guadaña y apunto amenazadoramente a su compañero...

-¡¡¡HIDAN!!!!- se oyó un grito hueco, este se espanto y cayo para atrás...  
-ka-kakuzu...- el antes mencionado levanto un poco la mirada... y notablemente se podía ver una rara tristeza en sus ojos... -joder kakuzu... me has tomado por sorpresa- dijo viéndose nervioso aun con la postura que tuvo al momento de caer al suelo estaba de espaldas pecho arriba apoyado por los codos levantando su cabeza y medio torso... sus piernas estaban un poco separadas una de la otra...

Kakuzu se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el peli plateado  
-hidan...-dijo susurrando, pronto tomo posición sobre su compañero habiéndose sentado sobre las piernas de este y colocado sus manos en el piso quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro enrojecido del ojí violeta...  
-¡¡¡JO-JODER KA-KAKUZU!!!- grito, intentando empujarse hacia atrás y alejarse del moreno - ¡¡JASHIN sama OS MALDESIRA!!!!  
-jashin sama esto... jashin sama aquello...- dijo serio kakuzu- os buscare a tu maldito Dios y acabare con el...- se empezó a acercar más y más hacia Hidan quien quedo acorralado contra la pared...- dime... hidan... ¿que puede hacer Jashin sama en una situación así?...

-¡¡jo-joder!!- sus ojos estaban a lo que daban- ¿que...¿Que demonios tramas?...  
-solo... quiero divertirme un poco... de manera diferente...  
-jashin sama te maldice ¡¡¡KAKUZU!!!  
-¡¡¡JODER HIDAN!!- ahora estaba más que molesto- ¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESE MALDITO DIOS QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA!!...- hizo una pausa mientras notaba que Hidan le miraba con el seño fruncido- ¡¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR TANTO EN EL...!!!-grito, para luego pasar a un tono de voz más suave- piensa en mí... Maldíceme a mi... no sabes... no sabes... Cuan feliz soy cuando estas gritando "¡¡joder kakuzu!!" cada instante...- cayó hidan solo le miraba con el rostro totalmente avergonzado

-¡¡JODER KAKU...-ya no pudo continuar más hablando, unos labios aprisionaban los suyos robándole un poco de su aliento, teniendo los ojos como un plato poco a poco cediendo... sintiendo como le pedían acceso para entrar a su cavidad bucal, sin saber porque accedió dando profundidad a ese beso, que a cada paso se volvía más apasionado y húmedo... rodeando por el cuello al moreno dando cada ves más accesibilidad al mismo... deteniéndose un momento para retomar el aliento...

-joder kakuzu...-sonrió mientras que con su mano derecha delineaba sus labios quitando un poco del sudor y saliva de la comisura de sus labios- ...joder kakuzu...-volvió a repetir, el moreno solo le miraba sin decir nada...- ¿que es esto kakuzu?...-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de el antes mencionado...

-si lo supiera te lo diría... pero ni yo mismo lo se...- empezó a dar pequeños besos en sus labios, bajando lentamente hasta el cuello del ojí violeta, dejando un chupete allí mismo, haciendo que hidan hiciera un pequeño ruidito por la sensación- ¿acaso te a gustado?... he hidan...-dijo mientras le sonreía descaradamente con el sudor en la frente...  
-joder kakuzu...-en un brusco movimiento Hidan se posiciono sobre Kakuzu dejando a este recostado sobre el piso-... ahora si esta mejor ka-ku-zu...

Las caricias y los besos eran presentes en aquella cabaña en medio de la nada... simplemente el calor habrá sido lo que provocara tales acciones... momentos salvajes se hacían presentes

-joder kakuzu...- decía mientras besaba locamente el pecho de este  
-Huum hida-dan...- sus mejillas estaban a todo lo que daban  
-kakuzu- habló el ojí violeta- sabías que tus "remaches" son "sexy"- dijo mientras rió burlescamente...  
-baka ¬¬... sabías que tu "jiashin sama" es un bastardo sin propósito en la vida...  
-hai hai...- dijo sonriente el peli plateado...- mientras continuaba su recorrido por el torso del moreno hasta llegar a los molestos pantalones de los cuales se deshizo en el acto...  
-hi-hidan O///O- sus ojos abiertos al cien... sus mejillas del tono de un tomate maduro  
-Shh- dijo mientras continuaba su tarea...

Posiciones invertidas, posiciones, besos, caricias e insultos rasguños y leves heridas, salvajismos y romanticismos todos en un mismo... acto de ¿locura?... acto de ¿amor?... simplemente ¿calentura?... joder...

-humm- un leve suspiro se hizo presente- ¿quien es el uke?- rió- ¿y quien es el seme?- pregunto el ojí violeta con un marrón en sus mejillas y el sudor en todo su cuerpo desnudo...

-yo soy el seme- contesto kakuzu mientras tomaba posesión del "rubio"... y lo hizo suyo literal y concretamente... hidan con leves quejidos del dolor mientras rogaba que no se detuviera que su dolor haría feliz a jashin sama...

-joder hidan...- kakuzu detuvo el acto, para separar la unión que tenían en ese momento... a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana tomo sus ropas y se vistió, y se sentó en la orilla de la misma, mirando fijamente la redonda y brillante luna de media noche...

hidan por su parte aun en esa posición mirando deprimido al moreno... no entendía que sucedía¿porque siempre esa actitud ante jiashin sama¿Que no le podía mencionar?... ¿acaso kakuzu estaba celoso? - ja- rió hidan para sí, eso jamás eso era cosa de una sola noche ¿que no?...

tomo sus ropas y al igual que el moreno se vistió, y tomo un vaso con sake... para luego terminar con una oración hacia jashin sama, inconscientemente cada minuto no, mejor dicho cada segundo miraba "Despistadamente" a kakuzu quien seguía mirando la luna, se veía tan genial bajo el resplandor tan ¿calido? que le daba esa estrella de la noche...

-kakuzu...- al fin hablo el inmortal... para solo recibir una mirada perdida por parte del ojí verde-...go...gome...gomene... - las palabras más difíciles de su vida... no entendió el motivo pero aun así lo dijo, "supongo que no me gusta ver a él de ese modo, que jashin sama me destierre... demo... me encanta su sonrisa"... pensó... paso a paso, y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que le separaba de la ventana...- de verdad lo siento- acorto la distancia que existía entre ellos y entre sus labios robándole un ¿ultimo beso?... cuando terminaron la unión por falta de aire... Kakuzu solo sonrió... dulcemente...

-así me gustas más Kakuzu... Aquellos dos cuales se habían entregado el uno al otro, ahora a plena luz del día se encaminaban hacia Konoha, ya estaban atrasados por cierto suceso de la noche anterior, al llegar a la entrada de la villa...

-A-akat-tsuki...- dijo uno de los guardias vigías de la aldea, a lo cuales aquellos dos ninjas, acabaron con ellos en menos de un parpadeo...

-Joder Kakuzu- sonrió- esto es aburrido... quiero acción, sangre, quiero complacer a jas...- callo a lo que el moreno solo le miro y sonrió...  
-Jashin sama estará agradecido cuando concluyamos nuestra misión ¿neh?- concluyo Kakuzu que se adentraba a la villa

-¿¿Así que han llegado??  
-¡¡¡quien eres tú!!!!- Exclamo obviamente el ojí violeta  
-Nara, Shikamaru - sonrió, hizo su técnica posesión de sombras iniciando así la que sería la batalla por proteger a su villa, proteger a su amigo, a aquel rubio, el poseedor del kyuubi, Uzumaki, Naruto

-¡¡Neeeh!!- exclamó el peligris- ¡¡¡que demonios¡¡Jashin sama te maldice!!- gritaba, maldecía mientras era dirigido, donde un pequeño bosque, o algo similar, donde le esperaba a ambos una "emboscada"... Dándose el inicio de la pelea...

-¡¡Kakuzu!! Has algo ¡¡¡joder!!!- le miraba con el seño fruncido  
-idiota ¬¬- contestó- acaso crees que una técnica tan insignificante podrá conmigo - miro mal a Hidan quien le miraba sin comprender- si es que e llegado yo a este maldito lugar a sido por puro placer- en menos de un parpadeo y sin necesidad de algún jutsu, soltó su amarre a la sombra de Shikamaru

-¿¿p-pero como??- pregunto el sorprendido de los nara  
-somos NINJAS NIVEL S ¡¡maldito jounin de mierda!!- bufo el ojí verde a lo que Chouji y los demás iniciaron el ataque...  
.  
.

Varios de los corazones de Kakuzu han sido dañados o matados solo el de él y uno más seguían latiendo, remendando en varias ocasiones la cabeza de hidan que le degollaban una y otra ves, hasta haber matado al líder del equipo, Asuma sensei en un ataque sádico de Hidan...

-SERAS IDIOTA- dijo adolorido el ojí verde quien ahora era el que solo le quedaba un corazón latiendo - ¡¡hidan¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! – exclamó al ser herido por el mismo

.  
.  
.

-¡¡¡como es que no le matamos!!!- exclamo un ninja de la hoja  
-¡¡¡MALDITOS MORTALES!!! Muahahahahahaha – una sonrisa maquiavélica de parte de Hidan  
-eso explica algo -.-U

.  
.  
.  
.

Kakuzu estaba en un aprieto enorme... hidan emocionado por otro lado, era momento de que el plan de Shikamaru se efectuase, el ultimo ataque...

Ambos akatsuki's acorralados...

.  
.  
.  
.

-KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!- un grito estruendoso que se deja escuchar a varios metros a la redonda...  
aquel el antes mencionado, cayendo por el precipicio, con su ultimo corazón destrozado...  
.  
.  
.  
.

-así te quedarás por siempre y mis futuras generaciones protegerán que sigas allí de por vida...- fue lo ultimo que se escucho al caer varios kilos o cientos de piedras cerrando un agujero en el piso, siendo colocadas trampas con sellos explosivos y varias más escondidas detrás de estas - así no escapara, ni le liberarán...

-gran trabajo shikamaru...- dijo chouji  
-Asuma sensei...-un susurro fue lo ultimo que se escucho...  
.  
.

-Así que si te amaba ¿neh?... - una lagrima recorría su blanquecino rostro...- joder...kakuzu...

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

¿que tal¿les gusto? bueno por favor dejen sus reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias para el proximo fic

espero que este año sea cada ves mejor y que Dios los bendiga cada día los 12 meses los 365 días

Hina- chan :)


End file.
